Rule Blue-tania
Rule Blue-tania is an episode from Season 37. It features Decker feeling depressed about missing the British Isles. Tex the black bull also makes a debut in this episode. Starring *Decker Featuring *Josh *Patriot *Spitfire Appearances *Ace *Kicks *Giggles *Scotty *Cuddles *Petunia *Lumpy *Stacy *Tex *Generic Tree Friends Plot When Josh and Patriot make sandcastles, they see Decker making his castle in a strange shape. Decker tells them that the shape is England. Josh and Patriot remember England and Decker walks away feeling depressed. Josh and Patriot try to cheer him up with golf, soccer and birdwatching. Josh, Patriot and Decker see a flock of birds flying away. Decker weeps and tells them that he is homesick. Josh and Patriot bring Decker to his home tree, but it was no use. Decker sits at his window, thinking about the things that he misses (Soccer known as football, tea, phone boxes, double decker buses, English landmarks and fish and chips). Josh and Patriot hear the things Decker misses and soon get an idea. Josh tells everyone that Decker misses England. Patriot's solution is to bring British amenities and traditions to the town so that Decker would stay. The townfolk accepted and started to add red buses and phone boxes. Cuddles and Scotty construct a replica of Big Ben until Cuddles falls off and splatters on the sidewalk. Spitfire brings in a replica of a war plane. Josh and Patriot walk to Decker's house to see that Decker is holding cases. The two friends know that he is leaving for England. Patriot blindfolds and drags Decker to the center of the town. When Decker takes off his blindfold, he noticed that everything turned British. He saw Lumpy calling in a red phone box, Kicks doing football (soccer), Spitfire near a war plane and a replica of Big Ben. Decker thinks that he is back home in England. He drinks some tea and have some fish and chips. Ace walks around the English version of the town and sees Spitfire's plane replica. Ace climbs aboard and starts to fly the plane. Spitfire was getting some tea until he hears and sees his plane fly over him. The flyover reminded Spitfire of his days in the air force, causing him to flip out. Spitfire first drops a grenade inside a red phone box and seals it shut. Lumpy tried to get out but he was blown up by the grenade. Spitfire then kicks a soccer ball into Kicks' head, decapitating him. Spitfire drives a double decker bus and runs over some GTFs and then sees his plane. Spitfire throws Ace of his plane and uses it to bomb more of the town. Decker sees the carnage and the plane and admits that he is staying. Josh and Patriot cheer. Spitfire continues flying his plane until he accidentally presses the self destruct button. The plane then explodes into a cloud, whilst Josh, Patriot and Decker walk back home. The cloud forms the state of Texas. Tex sees the cloud in the distance and begins to weep. Deaths *Cuddles falls off the Big Ben replica and splatters on the sidewalk. *Lumpy is blown up inside a red phone box. *Kicks was decapitated by his soccer ball. *Several GTFs were run over by Spitfire. *Ace died when Spitfire threw him off his plane. *Spitfire dies when his plane exploded. Trivia *Kicks is seen playing soccer, where in England it is called football. *This episode is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Texas. Tex crying at the sight of the cloud is also a reference to the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes